Imperial Might
by katana.waves
Summary: After Percy Jackson was betrayed after the Second Giant War by the Gods, he is rescued by a fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers. Percy Jackson's life is changed forever when the Emperor offers him a chance to take revenge on those who wronged him. Revenge, in the form of a Sith. (Warning, lots of OC's.)
1. New Beginnings

**A/N - In this Star Wars x Percy Jackson crossover, I have lots of OC characters. You have been warned. **

Pain.

The pain of betrayal was so strong, he felt as if his heart was being split open. All he had sacrificed for Camp Jupiter, Camp Half-Blood and the Pantheon meant nothing. All the pain he felt as he fought swarms of monsters for the Greek Gods, all the Titans, and Giants meant absolutely _nothing_.

The Fates were cruel.

Zeus's lightning bolt should've killed him instantly. He should've not felt anything as he died. And yet, he did not. Perhaps it was a cruel joke the Fates were playing on him, as he felt everything. He felt the blue bolts of lighting course through his body, burning his flesh, scorching his hair and frying his bones.

Percy Jackson should not have been able to survive a blast from Zeus's master bolt. After all, it _was_ able to take down even Gods. But no. He had to survive, he had to see the looks of shock on the faces of his betrayers.

But as he looked around, he wished he hadn't.

Percy was, at that moment, shocked that his friends, his family, could be so easily swayed by the words of the Gods. His own girlfriend, Annabeth, thought of him as a traitor. Why? Why did they see it fit that he be executed?

Was it because they saw him as too much of a threat? Was he just a tool to the Gods, and he was being thrown away for it? Maybe they were desperate for an excuse for why they were humiliated and almost lost the war against Gaea.

Then, the realization set in.

They really were going to kill him. His victories and moments of pride were all going to be stuffed under the rug, overshadowed by his new label as a traitor to the Gods of Olympus. Hs friends at Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood would no longer know his name, and if they did, they would remember him as a traitor, the one who attempted to overthrow the Gods during the Second Giant War.

Along with the realization, the tsunami of emotions broke through the barrage, sweeping over his body.

His hatred for everyone who voted for his death washed over him, dousing him with burning hate deep in his stomach. He wanted to kill everyone in this good-for-nothing throne room and leave their charred corpses behind, as the large room collapsed on itself. Percy could now understand how Luke Castellan felt. Percy wanted to tear down Olympus, brick by brick til nothing was standing.

They threw him off of Olympus.

After he withstood the blast from Zeus's bolt, two demigods literally threw him over the edge, on order of the Gods.

As he fell, the cold wind and painfully loud noise of the wind did little to quell the burning hate and pain inside of him. And when he hit the ground, he felt nothing, but his vision dimmed into darkness in a blink of an eye.

**oo0oo**

"Is this the one?" A voice asked.

"Yes. Bring him back to the _Wyvern_."

"Yes, sir."

Everything was still dark. He could see nothing, only hear. He could, however, feel the coldness on the ground.

Suddenly, he felt cold, gloved hands grab his arms, and someone pulling him up to a standing position.

"Come on. Let's move." The voices all sounded the same. Each one sounded like they were wearing something over their faces, maybe a helmet, to make it sound more neutral and emotionless.

**oo0oo**

When Percy opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was the bright white light and the soft surface he was lying down on. He jolted up into a seating position, looking around, taking in the odd surroundings.

The walls were metallic and painted white. On either side of him, more beds were all lined up. On the wall directly across from him were what appeared to be giant glass tube-things filled with a blue liquid. It seemed tall enough to hold a man inside. There was a computer by the foot of his bed, which showed a heart monitor, and underneath the screen, a bunch of small buttons glowing different colors.

_Where am I?_ He thought.

Slowly, he stood up from out of the bed. Then, he turned around, and almost fell backward.

There was a large triangle shaped window and the view… the view almost scared him. He was in space.

It was dark, pitch black and everywhere in the darkness were stars, very bright, white stars. Far off into the distance, he could see a small sphere- no larger than a baseball. Was that a planet? Was that earth?

His head was swirling with questions and emotions, so much so that his vision was literally spinning.

Then, Percy heard something behind him.

Percy spun around to see three people walk in. The person in the lead was a man who seemed slightly old, wearing a black hat, a white tunic and dark pants, as well as black military boots.

The two people on either side of him, however, were even stranger to look at. They were wearing white, metallic looking armor, with even white helmets covering their whole heads. Their boots clanked on the cold metal floor as they walked information on either side of the man in front.

They also carried something that looked like a very futuristic firearm.

"Greetings, Perseus Jackson." The man in the lead said, stopping a few feet in front of him.

"Percy." He automatically corrected him without even thinking about it.

"My, apologies, but I believe you must be awfully confused right now."

Percy blinked. "Confused? Sorry, but I just got thrown off a building, and now I wake up in space? And who _are _you guys, where am I?"

The man's gaze remained cold and stern. "To answer your question, I am admiral Vel Lafrenius, an admiral in the Imperial Security Bureau. And these two people -" He nodded his head in their direction. "- Are Imperial Stormtroopers, the main face of the Galactic Empire's infantry."

_Oh, so they're called stormtroopers… soldiers for some Empire…_

"But that still doesn't answer my other question. Where am I?"

"You are in space, on board a Star Destroyer known as the _Wyvern_. If you looked out the window, you might've noticed that there is a small round sphere in the distance… that is your planet. Earth, I believe you call it."

Percy was more confused than he was before.

"I'm sorry, sir, but… er… I'm still confused."

Vel just shook his head slightly. "Then follow me, Percy, I'll take you to the bridge. This star destroyer that we are on is a ship, a spaceship." He motioned for Percy to stand next to him, and he did, only after a second long pause of reluctance.

Percy wished he had eight pairs of eyes to take in everything he saw on the Star Destroyer.

They walked along clean, shiny black metal-walled hallways, past even more armed stormtroopers and officers in green tunics, like Vel's white one but not white. Sometimes they passed large 'hangar bays', as Vel called it. They carried dozens and dozens of more white armor clad stormtroopers and large 'TIE fighters', and a large exit on the wall leading directly into space.

"How come they don't get sucked into space?"

Vel kept looking forward. "There is a barrier there, preventing things from leaving and entering the hangar bay."

They continued walking down halls and different rooms, and Percy was starting to question the size of the space ship. "Hey, admiral Vel, how big is the _Wyvern_?"

"Around 1,600 meters long."

"You're kidding?"

Vel didn't answer.

When they finally reached the bridge, the first thing they were greeted by was a round table projecting a large blue holographic image of what appeared to be a planet.

There were two 'pits', both filled with officers and crew members working on computers and terminals. Separating the two 'pits' was a walkway, and in front of the walkway was an even larger window, looking out into the dark void of space, with a sprinkle of stars illuminating the darkness.

Vel walked a little ahead of Percy and stopped at the glass window. "Percy." He motioned for me to walked over to him.

"Behold, a Star Destroyer."

Percy could've sworn his jaw literally hit the floor. It really was 1, 600 meters long. Just the mear sight of the wedge-shaped ship made him feel weak and insignificant. He felt like an ant about to be squashed by a human boot. And there were two others, one on the left of the _Wyvern_, and one on the right. They were both gigantic, and they gave off a sense of power that even the Gods themselves couldn't give off.

"Admiral, We are jumping into hyperspace in approximately a minute." A voice said from somewhere behind him.

"Good. Make sure we arrive at Coruscant before the day is over."

**oo0oo**

Hyperspace was just as mind-blowing as seeing the Star Destroyers. Vel described it as: "Travelling at speeds so fast, the stars and planets seem to all melt into darkness and blue."

He wasn't wrong at all and seeing everything impressed him greatly.

But the planet Coruscant was something on another level.

It was definitely larger than Earth, and the _entire_ planet was a city. From space, he could see grey, with large golden specks indicating light. Percy couldn't see a single speck of green or blue.

A few minutes later, Percy, the Admiral, and a group of stormtroopers were flying down to the planet on a smaller white ship. The entire planet was a city. Everywhere in the sky, there were ships flying in long lines, like roads, but in the sky. Coruscant's surface was lined with tall skyscrapers and metallic buildings. He really couldn't see any water anywhere.

"Coruscant is the Galactic capital. In space coordinates, it is known as 0, 0, 0. All trade routes eventually meet this planet, and it is the home of the Emperor himself." Admiral Vel said as Percy continued to look out the window at the Coruscant view.

_The Emperor. Vel keeps mentioning him. _

"So… why am I seeing the Emperor, again?" Percy asked.

"The Emperor is the one who brought you here."

"Pardon?"

"He sensed your presence on Earth, and ordered for my fleet to pick you up."

"How did he sense…"

"That is not for me to say. After all, you can ask him yourself. We have arrived at the Imperial Palace."

As the group exited the lambda class shuttle, Percy stared in awe at the Imperial Palace. It was a gigantic trapezoid-shaped building, with five long spires at the top. A grand staircase leads up into the building. Another thing he noticed was the abundance of guards.

**oo0oo**

The temple was grand, with large red flags with black and white Imperial symbols on them. But as they approached the Emperor's throne room, Vel stopped him. "Percy, the Emperor has asked for your presence only. So I will wait here."

Percy saw that Vel looked a little relieved to not be going in. "Uh, is the Emperor bad or something?"

Vel frowned at him. "It would not be _wise _to disobey the Emperor's direct order."

Percy flinched at the word _wise_. It reminded him too much of a certain daughter of Athena.

He nodded, then walked into the throne room.

The room was large, and at the end was a large throne, with two guards in red armor and robes on either side.

And sitting atop the chair was a figure hooded in a pitch black cloak.

Percy stopped walking a few feet away from the throne.

"Ah… welcome, Perseus Jackson. I've been waiting."

He looked up, and Percy almost stumbled back. Not only was the Emperor's voice scratchy, but his face was pale white, scarred and deformed as if someone had burned it a few times.

"Uh… Emperor Palpatine?"

The Emperor smiled crookedly. "Perseus Jackson, I know you must be confused."

He motioned with his fingers, and the two guards walked away, and out of the room.

"Perseus, do you know where you are?"

"Not really. Admiral Vel kept talking about an Empire, Coruscant, Star Destroyers -"

The Emperor shook his head. "Perseus, I removed you from that planet, and brought you here, to our Galaxy. There are thousands upon thousands of planets, billions of sentient life forms, and one Galactic Empire, which has Coruscant as the Capital planet. Our Empire keeps the Galaxy at peace and makes it a safe and secure place to live. That is why I brought you here. I sensed your betrayal, and I took you here, to live in peace, and away from any more pain."

Percy was quiet for a few moments, his brain working overload trying to process everything.

"How did you _sense_ me?"

The Emperor stood up. "Percy, have you heard of the Force?"

"The force? Like, gravity?"

"No. The force something that allows you so many things. Lift objects in mid-air, float, and even kill if you have to."

"What?"

Percy suddenly felt as if he was being pushed upward. Then he looked down and gasped. He really _was _floating above the ground, and none other than Emperor Palpatine was lifting him. He could feel the strong power resonating from Palpatine.

He dropped Percy on the floor.

"Ugh…"

Palpatine continued talking. "There are two groups that attempt to control the force. The Jedi, and the Sith. The Jedi study only one aspect of the force, it's peaceful and light side. The Sith, however, study all sides of the force, and have fewer restrictions than the Jedi."

"What are you then?"

"A Sith."

Percy frowned. None of this explained why the Emperor brought him here.

"I brought you here," the Emperor started as if he heard Percy's thoughts. "Because I can feel your connection with the force."

A stunned silence engulfed him.

The force? Percy? No way.

"I am willing to train you, Perseus, train you in your ability in the force, and help you survive."

"I don't know…"

"You seek revenge, do you not? Against your betrayers."

Percy felt a familiar burning feeling arise from the pit of his stomach. A hatred, a burning hatred for those who left him to die.

"Yes."

"Then join me, young Perseus, join me and together, we can bring peace and security to the Galaxy, and justice upon those who wronged you!"

Percy nodded slowly.

"I accept, Emperor." **  
**

**A/N - So that's chapter one. Sorry if my knowledge of Star Wars isn't as precise as I like to think it is. Anyway, please review, fav, and follow if you would like a second chapter.**


	2. A Chance for Revenge

The Mos Eisley spaceport on Tatooine was a place filled with the lowest and filthiest kind of people. Alien bounty hunters, criminals, and drug lords. It was a desert planet, meaning low life. It was also in the Outer Rim, putting it in an even _more_ precarious state. But life on the planet was normal for those who lived there.

However, some Imperial spies notified the Imperial fleet of suspicious rebel behavior happening in the town.

That is why, on that hot Tatooine day, three Star Destroyers appeared above the city.

Immediately, civilians began to notice.

In one Cantina, a group of armed Rebellion soldiers began to get worried. They were smuggling illegal weapons onto their U-Wing to help supply the Rebellion. If the Imperials caught them here, they would all be killed, and the weapons stolen and used against them.

"Stormtroopers!" Someone yelled.

Suddenly, a loud explosion happened at the entrance, and Stormtroopers began firing blaster bolts everywhere.

"Run! Out the back door!" A male rebel named Lawrash yelled to his fellow rebels around him.

Civilian bodies began dropping every second as the stormtroopers began entering through the doorway, mercilessly cutting everyone down. "Find the rebels!" A voice yelled from the swarm of armor-clad soldiers.

Lawrash jumped over a body, then ducked behind a knocked over a table. He was pinned down. Red bolts were being fired in his direction. Quickly, he pulled out a small pistol- A k-16 Bryar pistol. The weapon seemed fairly ordinary at first glance, but it had one advantage that Lawrash particularly enjoyed- an ability to fire a large blast that caused massive damage.

He switched it on. Immediately, a quiet humming noise started. Then it progressively became louder and louder, until-

_BDEW_

Five stormtroopers at the same time fell to the ground, buying him a valuable three seconds to run.

Once outside, the spaceport was as chaotic and hectic as it was inside the cantina.

People were running and screaming in the streets, as Imperial forces rounded up groups of civilians and shooting at innocents. _All this for illegal weapons?_ Lawrash thought as he ducked, dashed and weaved his way through people, blaster bolts and transport vehicles.

"Hey, you! Stop!"

Lawrash looked back and saw a group of stormtroopers moving towards him, shoving people around them out of the way. Lawrash started to run again, and he heard the blaster bolts incoming.

Suddenly, he felt a searing pain in his left calf- like someone just stabbed it with a burning hot knife. Looking down, he saw that he had indeed been hit by a bolt. Pulling out his pistol again, he blindly fired behind him, hoping to hit at least one of them.

Up ahead, he could see the large hangar where the U-Wing was stationed. If he could just make it, they might have a chance of escaping. "Lawrash! Get down!" A fellow rebel was standing a few feet in front of him, holding a thermal detonator.

He threw it, and Lawrash threw himself on the ground, wincing at the pain he felt in his injured leg.

The stormtroopers behind him all were thrown around as the grenade exploded in an explosion of fiery light, sending debris and bodies everywhere. "Quickly, to the U-Wing!"

When they got to the U-Wing, Lawrash got another shock- It was still refuelling.

"How much longer?" Lawrash yelled at the two rebels watching the fuel pipe. "A few more minutes."

Lawrash quickly counted all the rebels. Only twenty in total to fight against at least a few dozen Imperials- no problem.

"They're coming!" A rebel yelled. Quickly, the rebel soldiers all took defensive positions- hiding behind cargo crates, the walls, and boxes.

But they waited. And waited.

"Uh, where are they?"

Lawrash looked over the cargo crates he was hiding behind, and sure enough, there was nobody there.

No, wait, there was one figure approaching them.

The man was wearing a pitch black cloak with a hood over his head. And he was alone.

"Who are you? Where are the bucket heads?"

The man stopped a couple of meters away. The cloaked figure pulled out a long metal cylinder.

A lightsaber.

Suddenly, it ignited and a red blade appeared, glowing menacingly. "Shoot him!"

Blasters began getting fired and the man deflected every single bolt, while simultaneously walking closer towards them. The figure- some sort of Sith- with lighting speed cut through three of his fellow rebels, then pointed his hand in the direction of another cluster of rebels. He lifted them up, then used the force to impale them on his red lightsaber.

"Retreat!" Lawrash yelled.

But it was no use.

With every second, another rebel was mercilessly slaughtered.

Two rebels were cut straight in half, another was beheaded by his blade, and another force-choked.

"Lawrash! The ship is ready to take off!"

A rebel screamed as he was cut down by the man.

"Go! Back to the base!"

The ship started to rumble.

Lawrash suddenly felt the weirdest sensation. He looked down, and saw that he was a few feet off the ground, and the Sith was the one force-lifting him off the ground.

The Sith then threw him at the ship. Lawrash groaned on the ground after falling. He had broken at least a _couple_ bones.

The U-Wing quickly took off a few seconds later, and Lawrash looked around.

Stormtroopers surrounded him, there blasters pointed at him. The dark-cloaked Sith stood menacingly in front of him.

The Sith reached up and pulled down his hood- and Lawrash gasped.

The man had messy, raven coloured hair, tanned skin and menacing sea green coloured eyes. He had a long scar that stretched from his left eyebrow, across his eye and down to the bridge of his nose.

Lawrash knew who this was.

This was Perseus, the green eyed mercy-less Sith, infamous for his ruthless killing sprees.

"You." Lawrash said bluntly, terror evident in his voice.

"Where was the ship going?" Perseus asked, his voice oddly calming, yet terrifying at the same time.

"I- I will never tell you."

Perseus's eye twitched. "Ah. I remember you. Lawrash, isn't it?"

Lawrash nodded.

He let out a cold chuckle. "I also remember slaughtering your brother as you ran away like a coward." He said with a crazy grin.

Without a second thought, Perseus ignited his lightsaber, and sliced off Lawrash's head.

"The ship is heading for Dantooine."

With that, Perseus swiftly turned around and started to walk away, his cape billowing behind him.

**oo0oo**

Percy Jackson stared out of the large window in his room, looking out at the blue waviness of hyperspace.

He had received direct orders from the Emperor track down the rebels smuggling weapons on tatooine. Now, his Star Destroyer was flying towards Dantooine where he sensed the base was.

Five years.

It had been five years since Palpatine helped him, five years since he became a Sith, and five years since _they _abandoned him.

Anger.

The Emperor promised him revenge, and _when_ was he going to get it? He had already travelled to dozens and dozens of planets, like Coruscant, Kamino, Naboo… he had killed hundreds of rebels in the name of the Empire. The loyal, honest and powerful Empire.

Percy, or as he nowadays went by, Perseus, craved revenge. He wanted to visit earth again, and destroy it. He wanted to kill everyone one who abandoned him-

"Sir, we've arrived at Dantooine." A stormtrooper said from the room's doorway.

"Alright. Get the troops ready."

Perseus didn't particularly like Dantooine. It was a planet filled with lush vegetation and dense forests, much to his dislike.

As Percy reaches the ship's hangar bay, he suddenly felt a buzz come from his belt. He pulled out a small disc shaped object.

Instantly, a small blue holographic image of the Emperor appeared. "Perseus."

"Yes, my Emperor?"

"Come to me on Coruscant. I have some news that might interest you."

The Emperor paused for a moment.

"News regarding your previous home planet, earth."

Perseus had never abandoned his mission and troops quicker.

_News about earth? Could he be finally getting the revenge he so hungrily desired?_

But when he landed at Coruscant and entered the Inperial palace to speak with the Emperor, he got better information.

"Perseus, have you heard about the recent developments on Earth?"

Perseus shook his head.

"Our spurs on Earth have sent word that Kyber crystals have been found in the ground of the planet."

"Really, my lord?"

"Yes. I have already sent a fleet of Star Destroyers to the planet. Admiral Vel is in charge."

Perseus slightly smiled at the name of his old friend.

"He is there with the purpose of mining in the area where the kyber crystals were located. I have also brought you here to help oversee the mining process."

A thought entered his mind.

"Emperor, exactly how much kyber was found?"

The Emperor smiled under his hood.

"That I cannot say."

"I see. And, what will we do about… the locals?"

The Emperor let out a cold, humourless laugh. "That is why I am sending you. The local civilians will attempt to stop you. After all, the kyber crystals have been found near the area of where you were rescued, young Perseus."

Perseus looked up, excitement in his eyes. "Does that mean- "

The Emperor nodded. "Yes. This is your chance, Perseus. Your chance to avenge your betrayal!"

oo0oo

When Perseus ship arrived, he stared at the familiar planet.

It still had its blue oceans and green continents, with clouds covering large portions of the sky. There was also a fleet of around five star destroyers in high orbit above the North American continent.

"That must be Vel's fleet." He said to no one.

"Yes it is, sir. Apprently, they've destroyed the planet's outer Defense base." One of the Stormtrooper pilots responded.

_Defense base? Oh, that must be the… what was it called, the I.S.S?_

When he boarded Vel's ship, the admiral himself was there to greet him. "Lord Perseus!" He greeted as the Sith walked down the gangplank.

"Vel."

He shook hands with him.

"Now, Vel, when will we be landing on the surface?"

"Shortly, my old friend, shortly. I know you have a personal… connection here, so my fleet is moving as fast as it can at the moment."

"Good, good."

Vel nodded.

"Soon," Perseus grinned.

"Soon I will have my revenge."

"Admiral! We're receiving a signal! Coming from the surface!" An officer said, running up to the two of them.

Vel nodded, his stern and serious expression back on his face. "That will be there leaders contacting us."

Vel turned to Perseus. "Come to the bridge, shall we? We can listen to what these _people_ have to say."

Perseus just grinned.

He was to busy thinking about all the ways he would get his revenge on everyone who abandoned him.

**A/N - so, Yeah. chapter two is here. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. anyway, make sure to fav, follow and review your thoughts!**


	3. First Impressions

Nico Di Angelo raised the television remote in his hand.

A lot had happened in the five years after the defeat of Gaea.

For example, Piper and Jason actually got married. Nico was pretty sure they were living happily in New Rome. Both of the camps had started living in equal happiness and prosperity. Both demigod camps have had an influx in camp population, and almost all the cabins in Camp Half-Blood had to be renovated to fit the larger volume of campers.

Annabeth had even gotten better.

The incident with _Percy_ left her sort of shocked, I mean who would've thought that the hero of Olympus would secretly work with Gaea?

But now she was better, working for an architecture firm.

What was Nico doing?

Not much, really.

Currently it was the middle of the summer, and usually, he would be in Camp Half-Blood, teaching young campers on how to properly sword fight. But not now. He was in California, closer to Camp Jupiter.

His daydreaming was interrupted by a loud breaking news alert blaring from the TV speakers.

"Breaking news." The announcer began. "Today, at approximately 11:09 AM, five minutes before now, the International Space Station was destroyed."

Nico's eyes widened almost comically at the statement.

"According to NASA, the station was blown up by another object coming from space."

Suddenly, another voice was yelling to the TV host.

"Wait, we have incoming reports… yes- oh my… Yes, we have reported- reports of five gigantic spaceship-like objects in high orbit above New York- Yes, we are currently putting you through live footage from Manhattan."

Nico gasped as he saw Manhattan through the camera lens. People were gathering in the streets, cars had stopped, and people were gasping, yelling, and pointing up at the sky. The camera looked up, and Nico saw five enormous- no, _gargantuan_ wedge-shaped things in the sky, each one more menacing than the previous.

"What the actual- "

He was caught off by a swirling misty Iris Message that appeared in front of him. The misty form of a familiar centaur appeared, an extremely worried expression on his face.

"Nico! Get to Camp Half-Blood immediately! We're having an emergency meeting! Hurry!"

Without even waiting for a response, Chiron swept a hand through the mist, ending the call. Nico quickly grabbed his dark black Stygian iron blade from the couch, stepped into a shadow, then disappeared.

The TV was still playing, and Nico didn't even see what the TV was showing: A fleet of smaller ships were flying down from the larger ships, heading straight towards the ground, right into the center of Manhattan.

oo0oo

Camp Half-Blood was in chaos.

When Nico appeared out of a shadow, he saw campers everywhere, carrying weapons, running around and clearly at a loss, and many yelling and pointing at the city in the distance.

Ignoring the commotions, he pushed his way through the crowds heading towards the big house. Inside the hose, he saw that everyone was already gathered around the table. A familiar blonde haired son of Apollo ran at him and crushed him with a hug.

"Oh gods, Neeks! I was worried about you!"

"Will… let go. Everyone's watching."

Chiron didn't even care that they were hugging in this busy time. "The others should arrive soon."

"Who, Chiron? Everyone is already…" He stopped talking as a bright light erupted in the doorway, and several people stumbled out.

Annabeth Chase, Piper Grace (Formerly McLean), her husband, Jason, Clarisse, daughter of Ares and also Chris Rodriguez. The old centaur looked relieved. "Teleported here, courtesy of Hermes."

The newly teleported group hadn't changed much from five years ago, other than there age and looks.

"Chiron? This is about the…" Annabeth motioned upwards.

Chiron nodded. "Yes. But the question is how we should take on this predicament. First off, what are they?"

From the corner of the room, Clovis, head of the Hypnos cabin, laughed dryly. "Isn't it obvious? They're aliens, coming to kill us all."

Nico looked around the room. Everyone was silently agreeing with Clovis. What else could it be?

"We need to organize a scout team to head into the city. You know, to find out who they even are." Piper said her hand in Jason's.

"But is that wise? After all, they have gigantic space ship things up there." Annabeth pointed out, her face forming a frown.

Chiron looked around at the gathered campers. "I fear there is no choice. Let us come to a vote. All for a mission?"

It took a while, but barely half of the room agreed.

"It is agreed. But now, who will go?"

"I'll go," Nico said, breaking the silence. "I can shadow travel people out of danger quickly."

"Fine. Now, at least four more can go."

After a good thirty minutes of debating, the decision was made that Annabeth, Will, Piper and an Ares camper, Sherman Yang, would go. "I wish you look, young heroes," Chiron said with a nod.

Together, the group followed Nico into a shadow cast by a wall and disappeared into the shadow.

When they shadow traveled into Manhattan, the first thing they saw was an extremely large crowd making a large ring around three oddly shaped white space ships in the middle of the road. The group pushed through the crowds of yelling people and saw that men in white, metallic armor were keeping the people at bay.

"They look humanoid enough," Will whispered, his voice barely audible due to the loud yelling from the crowds around them.

"Who are you guys!"

"What are they!"

"Leave this planet!"

"This is going on my Instagram!"

The yells came from the people around them.

One of the doors of one of the white ships opened, and a group of at least twenty of them stomped out, their metal boots clanking on the metal floor.

Suddenly, a rock flew out of the crowd and clonked one of the armor guys in the helmet.

The effect was instant. Immediately, the white armored soldiers all raised their guns and began firing into the crowd.

_BDEW!_

_BDEW!_

_BDEW!_

Nico stared in shock as instead of bullets, red laser bolts were being fired from the space guns.

People, whenever they were hit by the red lasers, collapsed instantly, writhing in pain. People ran around, screaming, pushing others out of the way, all desperate to survive.

"We need to run!" The veteran daughter of Athena exclaimed, worry in her voice.

"No! We fight them! Look at how weak their armor looks!" Sherman Yang said, clutching his dagger that he took from his belt.

Nico looked around and saw all the bodies on the ground. This many dead people… in such a short period of time…

"No," Nico said, his voice cracking.

"We won't win. They outnumber us in every way."

The group turned around and shoved there way through the crowds of terrified New Yorkers.

Nico desperately looked for something that could cast a shadow- and he saw one, a dark alley on the other side of the road, through even more crowds. "Come on, this way, towards the alley!"

Suddenly, a cry of pain made everyone stop running. Behind them, Sherman Yang was on the ground, a steaming black mark right in the middle of his back. "Sherman!" Will yelled getting down to inspect the damage.

A red laser landed right in front of Will, making him jump in surprise.

Three of the white armor-clad soldiers were pointing at them, aiming their weapons. "Run!" Annabeth said frantically.

"What about Sherman?"

Piper, who had her dagger, Katropis, in her hand stood in front of Sherman, who was now laying on the ground, whimpering from the pain. "I'll hold 'em off. You guys, get the hell outta here!"

One of the alien soldiers ran at them, yelling a battle cry.

Piper charged at him.

They collided in the middle, and Piper just barely managed to stab his head through his helmet. She looked wildly back at them. "Go! Don't just stand there!" Red bolts began getting fired in there direction, and the group made the hard decision to run away.

As they reached the alley, Nico looked back, and couldn't see Piper, or Sherman.

As Nico began shadow-traveling everyone away, he prayed that Piper and Sherman made it out.

oo0oo

They appeared back inside the big house, where Chiron was waiting for them.

"Guys! You've returned! But, wait, where is- " His relieved smile faded from his face as he realized two were missing.

Nico's hands were clenched so hard, he could've sworn his nails were cutting his skin. "Sherman… he got shot by the space people. And Piper… Piper held them off as we escaped."

Chiron had a look of horror on his face, and for once, he had no comment to lighten the mood. It was so quick, and no one could believe it. Everything happened so quickly, it was unbelievable. At that moment, Nico felt angry. No, beyond that. He wanted revenge against them for loosing. Those space bastards, they would not get away unscathed.

**A/N - This chapter was written really fast. I was rushed, and not read over. So if some parts seem strange, please let me know. Also, most characters are going to be OOC, so please keep that in mind. Some people also commented on how Percy's behavior and thoughts contradict his character. I don't want to spoil it, but it's actually part of the story. Anyway, please review, fav and follow!**


	4. Beginning of the End

Percy Jackson glared at the darkness.

In all directions, it was darker than a shadow. The solid, ice cold grey concrete floor echoed as he started walking in a random direction.

"Hello?" He called out into the darkness, hoping to hear something.

It was completely quiet, not a single sound ever.

Then, he heard a childish giggle from behind him.

He instantly activated the red lightsaber at his side, and turned around, holding the blade in a defensive stance. He blinked in confusion at what he saw.

It was him, but… brighter.

He was wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, the shirt that he had burnt himself on Mustafar, a pair of jeans, and beat up Nike's. He was smiling, his hair windswept and clean and Perseus felt a breeze coming off of this new Percy. The different Percy also had a faint white glow around him, as an angel would.

"What happened to you?" Bright Percy said, his smile never leaving.

Perseus glared at him. "Nothing. Who are _you_?"

Bright Percy laughed. "You, of course. But not really. Well, yes, but no. In this context, I'm not, but mentally I am. But that's not the point. What happened to you? You used to be so happy, care-free, peace-loving, and calm on Earth with your friends."

He felt the familiar heat boiling in him. "My so-called 'friends' abandoned me, listened to Zeus as he blatantly _lied_ about my betrayal, and my 'friends' watched as I was struck by Zeus, and thrown of Olympus!" He yelled angrily.

Bright Percy was still smiling. "What is your name?"

Perseus stiffened at the unexpected question. "Perseus."

"Really? No last name?"

"No." He said coldly.

"Well, you're wrong."

Perseus pointed his lightsaber at Bright Percy. "No one has ever said that to me without dying."

Bright Percy smiled. "Your name is Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, not just 'Perseus'. You call yourself Perseus because it's the opposite of what you wanted to be called. Percy Jackson was too much of a reminder of your past life."

Before Perseus could respond, Bright Percy laughed. "But look at you know. Perseus, slayer of innocents, a servant of the Empire. The real Perseus Jackson hides behind this _facade_ called Perseus, a Sith. You're cowardly, Jackson. You help the Emperor, no, you are a servant of the Emperor! You hate the Gods for what they did to you, but you have slain innocents without question! You are doing exactly what they did to _you_!"

Perseus was shaking with anger. "No… No…"

Bright Percy laughed again, and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud, much darker chuckle.

Perseus and Bright Percy both turned their heads to see another Percy. He was the exact same as Bright Percy, but with ripped clothes, cuts, bruises, and wounds on his skin. His hair was messy and rough, and his green eyes were darkened. A sadistic smile danced on his lips. This Percy made the darkness around him seem more… _dark_.

"Hello, Perseus. Don't listen to Bright-y over here, he speaks in lies." Dark Percy said, his voice cold as ice.

Perseus frowned. "And what do you want?"

Dark Percy looked at him, a smile on his face. "Nothing! I was actually here to tell you about the fleet. The advance scout team have reported that they are currently in a fight with the locals, and- "

"Stop!" Bright Percy yelled frantically, his perfect smile finally gone. Bright looked at Perseus. "Percy Jackson, don't do this. It's not in your nature. I've heard your thoughts, I've seen you angry, I know what you want to do to them, but don't! The Emperor and revenge have clouded your mind!"

Perseus almost growled. "Are you saying that I should _forgive_ my betrayers?"

Bright Percy nodded, his smile returning.

Perseus grinned. "You're right." He took a step closer to Bright. "I forgive you." He whispered at Bright.

Bright Percy looked confused. "Wha- " Perseus stabbed him through the chest with his blade.

"I forgive you for annoying me."

Bright's body fell to the floor, and Dark Percy watched with a smile. "Look at this," Dark said, snapping his fingers.

The darkness around Perseus changed, and all around him, a different world was forming. Large, golden and rich mansions, gardens, fountains, statues of human figures of gold, and well cared for roads and buildings. He was on Olympus, the last place he wanted to visit.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Dark Percy shrugged and started walking towards the largest building in the entire city- the Hall of the Gods. "To show you the supposed _Gods_."

As they walked down the road to the palace, Perseus saw no one. "Where is everyone?"

Dark Percy shook his head. "I have absolutely no idea."

The gigantic doors leading into the Gods throne room were shut, but Perseus found himself being able to walk straight through them.

Inside, Perseus saw all the Gods, lounging on their thrones, acting like the laziest people in the world.

"Oh, my god!" Aphrodite exclaimed, watching as a satyr applied paint to her nails. "This color is, like, _soo_ pretty, right, Athena?"

Athena barely glanced at her nails before looking back down to her book. "Yup. Pretty."

Perseus saw all the other Gods just doing… nothing.

Dark Perseus glared at the Gods. "Look at them. They don't care about anything happening, other than their petty little problems. They are cowardly, Jackson. They let everyone do their work, and yet, they are considered as _Gods_? Perseus, they are frauds. They did not struggle for their power. But you, young Perseus, you have fought through trials and tribulation to be here, as one of the leaders of the glorious Galactic Empire. _They _do not deserve _anything_. They must _die_."

Perseus nodded slowly. "Die…?"

Dark Percy nodded enthusiastically. "And look at the rest of the world. Terrorists, gang violence, drugs, rape, murder, war… this planet is filthy. It must be cleansed. The Empire will cleanse it. By collecting the crystals, you are saving the planet by distracting them from everything else that corrupts the planet."

Dark Percy looked like he wanted to say more, but he faltered. "I think you should go now. I believe your ship is going to land on the surface soon."

Perseus looked around, and his eyes widened in shock. The concrete ground he was standing on previously had disappeared, being replaced by hundreds upon hundreds of dead human bodies. "What the- "

Dark Percy laughed. "Perseus, this is the death toll of the apocalypse that this planet is heading to. Only _you_ can prevent this. Of course, if you want to."

Dark Percy slowly turned into gray mist and was swept away by the sudden wind that appeared out of nowhere. Perseus looked down at the body he was standing on and almost gagged. It was the dead body of a familiar blonde-haired, daughter of Athena. Her usual grey eyes were blank, and lifeless.

"Lord Perseus, our ship will be leaving for the surface of the planet in a few minutes."

Perseus jolted upright in his bed, looking around wildly, beads of sweat lining his forehead. In the doorway to his personal chambers, a stormtrooper was standing there, his E-11 blaster rifle held in his hands.

"I'll be there shortly." The trooper in white nodded, then left the room, the door shutting automatically.

oo0oo

"Sir, are you sure you would not like a seat?" A loyal stormtrooper asked Perseus as the ship was flying down to the Earth's surface. The Lambda-class shuttle that they were flying in had twelve seats, and stormtroopers sat in all seats, while Perseus stood in the middle, pacing in annoyance.

"I'm fine, trooper."

"Yes, sir."

The pilot yelled from the cockpit. "Everyone, the fight on the surface ended three minutes ago, and we're landing right in the middle of the fight zone. Prepare for landing."

Perseus could barely wait anymore.

He felt the ships docking clamps clicking in place, and the engine getting cut. Then, the gangplank went down, and Percy, putting his cloak's hood on, walked down the ramp.

His first view of New York in five years was slightly more disappointing than he anticipated.

The sky was grey with smog and pollution from the factories and power plants, and the buildings were ugly grey, old, and primitive, compared to the other buildings he saw in the Galaxy.

Oh, and around him, there were dead bodies, and stormtroopers walking around, inspecting the damage.

"Earth." He whispered to himself. He was here. Finally, his final revenge was getting closer with every step.

"Sir, we captured several prisoners after the skirmish." A stormtrooper with dusty white armor said, walking up to him.

"Show me."

The trooper, who was actually a captain, brought him to a group of around ten prisoners, all kneeling with guns pointed at them.

A few looked up when Perseus walked by, but most still looked down in fear. He walked by a few, not caring about them, but stopped suddenly at a girl.

His eyes widened under his hood.

It was Piper McLean, one of Perseus's quest members during the Giant War.

Perseus was glad he was wearing a hood, as it slightly hid his facial features, making it hard for her to realize it was him.

"You." He said coldly to her. "What's your name?" He commanded.

She looked up slightly, an angry glare on her face. "Piper. Piper Grace."

Grace? Oh, that's right. She must've married that son of _Jupiter_.

Perseus looked at her for a bit longer, before deciding on what to do with her. "Stand up." He ordered.

A stormtrooper grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up. "Hey! Watch it, asshole!" The trooper whacked her on the back of her head with the butt of his metal gun.

She stumbled forward, and Perseus shoved out an arm to catch her by the neck.

"You shouldn't stumble," Perseus said coldly. She glared at him, still not realizing who it was. Perseus turned Piper to face the rest of the prisoners.

"Kill the rest," Perseus ordered.

He watched as Piper's facial expression morphed into horror as red blaster bolts began getting fired at the defenseless prisoners. "Bring her aboard the ship!" As two stormtroopers forcefully brought her aboard a shuttle. She looked back, a fire in her eyes.

"You monster." She said.

Perseus laughed. "Why, yes, Pipes! That's what you guys called me after you cast me off Olympus!" He quickly removed his hood.

He grinned as he watched Piper expression of shock and horror just before the ship's ramp shut.

He felt good after that, and what happened next made him feel even better.

A beep from his disc-shaped holo-pad communicator revealed the small blue form of Emperor Palpatine. "Perseus, I have news for you."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Grand Moff Tarkin and I have both agreed to your conditions. The weapon will be delivered as soon as possible." And with that, the message cut off.

Perseus couldn't contain his grin of excitement. His plan worked. "Sir?" A stormtrooper asked curiously. "What was that?"

"The Emperor has agreed to my… _final revenge_."

**A/N - What do you think Percy's final revenge is?**

**This chapter was really fun to write! I loved the dream sequence, personally. ALSO, a few things to consider: The Star Wars timeline is undoubtedly ruined by Percy being in it. So, I'm basically re-writing it. Please take that into consideration! Thank you. **

**Please review, follow and favorite! **


	5. Declaration of War

**A/N - Notes at the end of chapter**

"Make sure this base camp is set up by nightfall!" An officer yelled, making sure the troops set up the makeshift building and communications.

Perseus oversaw the construction of the base. By now, the Empire had a place that was fairly large. It had been a full day since his encounter with the prisoners, and since then he suspected the city had been evacuated. No civilian had been spotted since, and the only encounter with the Earthlings was when the government of the United States sent in a military scout team to converse with them. They said they would send more people to talk and negotiate.

Perseus hated negotiations.

They went against the orders given to him by the Emperor. Regardless, Perseus agreed, with no real intention to leave.

"Sir! We're receiving a radio message!"

Perseus followed the troops into the base camp tent, and towards the large metal communication devices. An officer pressed a button upon Perseus's arrival.

The scratchy message played.

"Hello, Good sirs! This is Major Conrad, and I am telling you that a small group will reach your camp in around five minutes, so if you would be so kind as to order your soldiers to not fire at them. Thank you."

Perseus just put his hood down. "When was the message directly located?"

"Around four minutes or so ago, Sir. They're using older technology, so it was harder to pick up the broadcast that they sent out."

"Then they should be arriving soon. Captain Rosso, commander Runven, come with me. Someone set up a table for the guests!"

By the time the delegation arrived, Perseus, Rosso, and Runven were all seated at the round table seated outside, with several stormtroopers all standing guard, non-moving until the danger was spotted.

The group of military men arrived. There were three older men in fancy military uniforms, with their medals, displayed proudly on their chests. Behind them was a group of around five soldiers, armed with rifles.

"Welcome, welcome! I assume you are the delegates?" Perseus asked, faking a warm voice.

The three men nodded and sat opposite of Perseus at the table. The man directly across from Perseus was older, had a grey walrus-like mustache, and a serious look on his face. "I assume you must be Major Conrad?"

The man nodded, folding his hands on the table. "Correct. And you are…"

"My official title is Lord Perseus."

He looked surprised. Perhaps because not many people went by 'lord' these days on earth.

"Well, lord, I believe you know why we are here today."

Perseus nodded. "to discuss the current situation in New York. Well, allow me to begin. Firstly, we are the Galactic Empire, the dominant rulers of the Galaxy. These soldiers of ours are called stormtroopers, and they are some of the most well trained armed troops in the galaxy. Secondly, we have arrived here to mine some rare resources that we need, and we have _no_ intention of leaving."

Major Conrad frowned lightly, so slightly that Perseus only barely caught it. "Well, lord Perseus, we hope that we can change that. With a bargain, perhaps?"

Perseus just nodded, signaling him to continue.

"What can we offer, lord, so that you can leave this planet?"

"Ahh, you see, the one my thing you can offer to us is the material in which we will take, one way or another."

"Maybe you could use another planet? I believe you said your Empire encompasses an entire galaxy, correct?"

Perseus flat-out laughed. "Oh, Major. Do you think we haven't done that for resources? And do you think each planet we visit say the same thing? You see, Conrad, your planet had to be chosen, eventually. It is also one of the most primitive societies as well. "

Major Conrad blinked, only a few minutes in the negotiations and he was already losing. "How much land do you need? If you want to mine it, we would be willing to offer some land in the prairies- "

"No. New York is the only place where it's located."

"Then I see no other option."

Perseus smiled. "And what's that?"

"We will forcibly remove you from this planet, no matter the cost."

Perfect. Perseus always enjoyed a fight. "Do that, and the whole nation will not survive." The Sith stood up. "See those Star Destroyers up there? Those ships are able to fire weapons more powerful than you can imagine, and within minutes every city will be a _pile of ashes_."

Major Conrad and his escort had very faint expressions of anxiety.

"Go now, we will let you leave today freely, by be warned, if even one person attacks us, we will not hesitate to destroy everything. Understood?"

The Major nodded. "Understood. We regret that this… negotiation attempt went sour."

And like that, the Major and his escort turned around and walked away, heading deeper into the now abandoned city.

Perseus turned around and headed into the base. Once inside, he stopped in front of the large hologram table. "Put Admiral Vel through."

An officer pressed a few buttons, and a large blue image of Vel appeared. "You called, Perseus?" He asked.

"yes, are you able to call for reinforcement star destroyers?"

"May I ask why?"

"The civilians are preparing for war, and we must show them who is in charge."

"I will think about it."

"Thank you, Vel."

oo0oo

Perseus was back on the Vel's Star Destroyer, walking down to detention area BB-45, ready to interrogate the prisoner in cell 2187.

He used the force to open the thick durasteel door, and stepped inside. It was a dark inside, with only a metal bench for the prisoner to sleep on.

And none other than Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, was inside the cell.

She was bound with handcuffs, and she looked up at the cloaked man with anger in her eyes.

"You." Was all Piper said as he approached.

Perseus merely regarded her, his cold state never leaving his face.

Then, he spoke. "Hello, Piper."

The flames in Piper's eyes died out and were replaced with looks of confusion and fear.

"I don't get it."

"Don't get what?"

"All of this! We threw you off Olympus for working with Gaea- "

"I _never _worked for Gaea!"

"... and then you just _appear_, five years later, as some leader for a group of… of space nazi's!"

Perseus waited a moment for her to vent out all of her anger. "Piper…" his cold voice suddenly broke, and real, genuine emotion filled his voice.

"Piper, can we just have a civil discussion?"

She stared at him as if he was the worst thing ever. "Fine. I suppose I have no choice anyway since I'm a prisoner and everything." She laughed dryly.

"Let me fill you in on what happened to… me."

Perseus crosses his arms, his dark cloak molding around his arms. He opened his mouth, ready to start a long talk.

"Well, since I probably can't convince anyone of my innocence and that I actually wasn't working for Gaea, I'll start right after. When I was thrown off of Olympus, I was rescued by a fleet of star destroyers. You're on one right now."

Her eyes widened. "You mean the big triangle shaped ships? Those are called star destroyers?"

He nodded and continued. "An admiral, known as Vel rescued me on orders of the supreme Emperor. He told me that I had been rescued by the Galactic Empire, an Empire that spans the whole known galaxy."

She interrupted again, a look of curiosity plastered on her face. "So, who are the soldiers in white armor?"

"They are called stormtroopers, the main military force of the glorious Empire. Anyway, the Emperor told me I had a power that many did not possess: the force."

She looked like she wanted to say something else, but he raised an arm to not let her speak. "The force is the ability to do many things both good and evil."

She was unconvinced. "Prove it."

Perseus frowned. He _never _let anyone challenge him like that. Perseus pointed his hand at Piper, who suddenly started levitating in the air. "Woah!" She exclaimed.

Then, he slowly started to curl his hand into a fist. She started choking, her eyes filled with terror as she stared at Perseus.

He dropped her, his cold voice and stare returning. "The force, like I said, can do many things. Anyway, after he appointed me a Sith, the name of someone who can control the force, he began my training. I traveled from planet to planet, completing tasks, and killing rebels."

Piper was still coughing and clutching her throat after that scare. "R- rebels? You mean, like, rebels that rebel against the Empire?"

"Yes, and I killed all of them who step in my path."

Piper just frowned. "And now, my dear Piper, I am here, as a Sith Lord, helping oversee mining operations for resources on this planet."

Piper just looked like she had a headache. "That's a lot of info to process."

"It is. It took me a few days to believe it all."

He felt a beep from his holo-pad. An image of a stormtrooper clutching his blaster appeared. "Sir! The locals are attacking!"

Perseus just sighed. "I'll be there, Brueys. Keep them occupied until I arrive."

"Yes, sir."

Perseus ended the transmission. "It appeared as if I must go. So long, Miss Grace."

"Can I at least- "

"No."

The dark cloaked Sith turned around and left the cell and the detention block, leaving it dark and silent as it was before.

oo0oo

Olympus was in chaos for the first time in years.

The people were freaking out, yelling in the streets about the alien invaders. There were rumors in the streets about who and what they were, with some people even assuming that Kronos, king of the Titans was leading the enemies.

Even the doors to the gods' throne room were shut and locked.

Inside, they were all arguing about how to deal with the strangers from outside of their planet.

Some Gods and Goddesses, like Hestia, Demeter and Aphrodite thought they should do nothing.

"They haven't done anything yet, so there's probably no reason to kill them," Aphrodite argued, still applying lipstick.

For the first time in forever, Athena and Ares were cooperating and agreeing on something. Those two, as well as Artemis and Apollo, were arguing that they should eliminate them, immediately. "These beings came from outside of any God or Titans' domains! Our power doesn't extend to outer space. We do not know how powerful they are, so eliminating them is the wisest and most logical choice! Surely you agree, father?" Athena asked, looking at Zeus.

Zeus was silent, his hands folded in front of him, a frown on the thunder lord's face. "We cannot jump to any conclusions. I agree with both views, but I believe that- "

A sudden bright flash interrupted Zeus. The figure of a jogger appeared. "Lord Zeus!" Hermes said, alarm lacing his words. "The space invaders! They're attacking cities all over the continent!"

The whole council was shocked.

"I've seen them! The large space ships, they're obliterating cities as we speak!"

Athena was the first to break out of the shocked silence. "Which cities? Do you know?"

"Chicago, Seattle, Portland, Dallas, and even Toronto in Canada. I suspect others are also being targeted."

Ares banged his spear on the cold, stone floor. "We must destroy them! Now!"

The whole throne room exploded in loud yells and shouts.

"Now is the time to fight!"

"We can't act too hastily!"

"Perhaps we can persuade them to stop!"

While everyone was arguing, Artemis caught the gaze of her half-brother, Apollo. He looked sick. Strange, considering he was a god. He wouldn't be sick unless he chose to, or if he was going to have a prophecy.

Wait.

Her eyes widened when she noticed how Apollo suddenly slumped in his chair. White smoke exited his mouth, and loud, cruel words silenced the group of immortal lords.

_revenge to be acted upon,_

_Backed by invaders of a foreign Empire,_

_To meet the forces of mortals and gods combined,_

_Truths will be unveiled,_

_Rivers and oceans to turn red with blood,_

_The bright light of justice to embrace us all,_

_The Earth shall burn,_

_And the gods will not survive._

All heads turned to Zeus, helpless and in need of a decision.

He had a crazed look in his eyes, almost like the floodgates in his mind broke, and the paranoia and fear of dying was all washing away any sense of pride and rationality.

"I have decided. If the prophecy states that we will not survive, no one will! Anyone who dares survive longer than us, the Gods, shall live on a hellish Earth!"

oo0oo

"Lord Perseus! Three more troopers have died!" A stormtrooper yelled.

It had been two days since the Major's negotiation attempt, and attack from the local military. Perseus's forces had been attacked again. Not by any Earthly forces, but the weather.

These storms were irregular. They had experienced two earthquakes that damaged skyscrapers and buildings and also buried ten stormtroopers under piles of bricks and rubble. The coastline was getting hit by waves as tall as some skyscrapers, and the rain was so intense that dozens of troopers had to be evacuated to the Star Destroyers for medical assistance.

In fact, the rain hadn't stopped in two days, and the city was flooding. The water was so high that in some areas water reached the knees of troopers.

Some good news, however, was that they managed to build a base that wasn't temporary. It was an actual building with two floors. The ground level story was the barracks for the troops, and the second floor was where the communications room and officers quarters were located. Also the armory and storage units.

"Sir, we're also picking up reports that captain Tysso's scout patrol has died, either from the water levels or collapsed rubble and debris."

Perseus merely clenched his fists and stared out the window of the communication room. He had a clear view of New York City, and now, it looked like a war zone. Buildings were knocked over, and lightning struck often in the distance.

What is going on? Perseus had never witnessed this on earth, ever. It was as if some god was angry and was in the process of-

Zeus.

Perseus grinned. Of course.

Only Zeus would have the… the _audacity_ to destroy the mortal world with his storms in the hope that we would leave.

"Officer Kurugi."

"Yes, sir?"

"Call admiral Vel, and tell him to bring the 224th Imperial Armoured division."

"Sir, they're currently being deployed to the planet of Mimban."

"I don't care. At least those troops won't drown, they're _made_ for swampy and wet conditions."

"If you insist, my lord."

Perseus put his hood on. Zeus was being an idiot. Does he think that a few storms would stop the Empire? He's such a fool, and they made him king of the Gods? It was insulting, and he needed to retaliate.

He would retaliate, of course, by attacking Camp Half-Blood.

**A/N - I hope you like the story so far. Please review any thoughts, concerns or questions. Feel free to PM me about the story, I'll try to respond. **

**Thanks, and see you next chapter!**


	6. A Brave But Foolish Fight

**A/N - Chapter six. **

The arrival of the Wet-Weather Stormtroopers was a relief for most regular troops and even Perseus.

They arrived on an overcast day when things seemed grim. Another earthquake had hit them, and reports were coming in that the whole eastern coast of America had been hit. So when all five-hundred of them arrived, hope had been sparked again in the base.

When the ships dropped them off on the surface of the planet, Perseus stood silently, watching as the large group of them stood in formation in front of him.

They all had smoky grey-colored armor, waterproof capes, and carried deadly E-10 and E-11 blasters.

"224th reporting for duty, sir!" Said one of the troops. Perseus assumed he was the commander of this group.

"You are the commander, correct?"

"Yes, sir. Commander Clade, sir."

"Is this all you have, Commander? Any more troops arriving?"

"We have more platoons still arriving from Mimban, my Lord."

"Good. For now, gather nine of your best sergeants, and meet me in the command room." Perseus turned on his heel, well, as best as he could do in the deep water. Trudging back to the base, he couldn't help but smile. He would finally get to attack Camp Half-Blood. But inside his conscious, a tiny part of it was telling him to spare them.

Perhaps he wouldn't destroy, the _whole_ camp, perhaps just some… _vital_ parts.

oo0oo

Perseus crouched low behind a bush, staring at the top of Half-Blood Hill.

They were hiding in the surrounding forest, twenty troopers plus him, waiting for Perseus's signal to attack the hill.

Up atop the hill, by Thalia's Pine were two campers in orange t-shirts, greek armor, and each one sword. Perseus looked to his right and beckoned Clade to come with him.

The two campers at the top noticed Perseus and Clade walking slowly towards them.

"Hey!" One of the campers said. "Who are you guys?"

Perseus merely regarded him under the shadow of his hood. The kid was tall, with brown hair and blue eyes. He gave off a feeling of being a son of Hermes. "Son of Hermes." He said, stopping in front of the two. "And… son of Ares?"

The second one nodded. "Yeah. We also happen to be some of the best fighters in this camp. Got a problem with that, mister?" He sneered.

"The opposite." Perseus raised his hand, palm facing up. "You guys are merely a distraction." He said in his cold merciless voice.

The two demigods started floating in mid-air. "W- woah! What the hade- " Perseus made a fist, and the two demigods collapsed on the ground, their necks snapped.

Clade attempted to go through, but a blue barrier of sorts stopped him. "I can't get- "

Perseus, being a demigod, still somehow retained the ability to enter the camp, even after his so-called betrayal. "Clade, I give you, and every other living being on this planet permission to enter the camp."

Suddenly, the ground started to rumble, then it stopped. In the distance, lightning flashed around the city. "Zeus…" he whispered to himself under his breath.

"Does he know I'm here?" Perseus questioned.

Clade looked down over the other side of the hill and surveyed the scene.

Perseus beckoned the rest of the troops forward and looked at the camp.

A strange feeling enveloped him. He felt nostalgic, a warm nostalgic feeling in his stomach that he did not intend. He also felt anger and hatred- these people were the ones who stood with the Gods and their unjustified laws! He assumed he felt this way because the Camp was home to his best and worst memories.

The cabins were the same, a group of oddly-shaped cabins forming a Greek "Omega" shape. The Big House was the same, still as imposing as ever.

But… something wasn't right.

It was empty. Perseus couldn't see a single person anywhere, not near the cabins, the volleyball court, or any buildings.

"There's no one here, sir."

Perseus almost nodded, but he suddenly felt it. He could sense someone, maybe a group, somewhere in the camp.

"No. The force is telling me they are here. Search each building, everywhere! When you find them, give them to me."

"And if they fight back?"

"Then kill them."

"Understood, Sir."

oo0oo

The force never lied.

At least, that was what Perseus had believed until now. The group had searched everywhere, and there was no sign of them. Maybe the force was wrong? No, that wasn't possible. They must be invisible or something, maybe Hecate's cabin invented an invisibility spell-

Wait.

Slowly, Perseus grinned. Yes, they were here, they were close by, actually, right by-

"The Dining Pavilion."

Perseus and his troops walked towards the group of tables. It was abandoned, and no signs of anyone.

"Uh, Sir? There's no one- " A sudden lightning bolt erupted from the sky and hit the trooper, knocking him to the ground.

Suddenly, in front of Perseus, only a few feet away, three figures appeared. The one on the far right was a girl with dark hair and green eyes. Lou Ellen, if he remembered correctly. In the middle was the one and only son of Jupiter, Jason Grace, with Nico Di Angelo to his right.

"Hello, space people." Lou Ellen said with a grin. She had her hands facing upwards, with blue flames floating above her hands. The two others both had their auras and swords in their hands. Perseus could sense their overconfidence. He grinned. "Lou Ellen, I believe?"

She looked startled. "H- how do you know my name?"

"Oh, I know all of your names. A certain daughter of Aphrodite told me. Isn't that right, mister _Jason Grace_?"

Jason's sword crackled with electricity. His glare was so filled with anger that would've made him shudder, but he didn't only because Perseus knew he could still beat Jason in a fight. "You have Piper. Where is she?" The son of Jupiter attempted to rush forward, but Nico grabbed his arm. "Calm down, Jason. Once we deal with them, We'll find her."

The Sith laughed. "Brave, but foolish. You are severely outmatched in strength."

"You want to test that, space general?"

"That would be unwise, Jason. Also, if you lack a term, call me a Sith."

With a yell, he raised his sword in the air, and behind him, another large blast of lighting shocked all of the troops, except for Clade and Perseus. Perseus wasn't even fazed. "Pathetic. I hadn't even ordered them to attack, yet you attacked them first, using dirty tactics."

He took a step forward. "However, You are still going to lose in a fight."

Perseus snapped his fingers, and Clade immediately understood the command. He quickly raised his blaster and fired a shot at Lou. She fell to the ground, clutching her wounded stomach.

Jason growled. "Bastard!" He leaped forward, his sword raised, lighting crackling dangerously around him. Perseus swiftly jumped to the side, and force lifted a table, blocking Jason's blast of lighting. To his left, Nico attempted to jab Clade with his Stygian blade, but the skilled trooper rolled under a table, then quickly crawled out the other side.

Jason continued to attempt to slash him with his sword, and Perseus finally pulled out his lightsaber. Jason stared at it and laughed. "What's that? A metal microphone?"

He ignited it, and the red blade crackled menacingly, giving off a red glow.

"Nevermind," Jason said. "Not a microphone."

Perseus ran forward, raised his lightsaber, and prepared to strike, knowing fully-well that Jason's Imperial Gold sword wouldn't stand a chance against the Kyber crystal charged sword.

But it did.

His golden sword blocked the lightsaber blade, much to Perseus's surprise.

"Impressive." Perseus ducked Jason's swing and jabbed at Jason's side. "But not going to change anything."

A yell of pain to the two fighter's left made them stop for a moment. Nico Di Angelo was standing over Clade, who seemed unconscious. Nico was clutching a steaming bloody wound on his arm. _Good, Clade got a hit in_.

The son of Hades walked over and held his sword in front in a defensive hold. "Alright, Sith. Time to say bye-bye."

Perseus laughed. "The opposite." He turned off his lightsaber. Suddenly, he reached his hand out in the direction of the Big house and concentrated.

Nothing happened.

Until everyone heard a loud _crack_.

Then, something happened that made Nico drop his sword.

Using the force, Perseus collapsed the Big House, and force lifted the remaining walls and debris towards them.

Jason and Nico backed away. "Oh, Gods. W- How?"

Perseus rarely lifted this much weight, and he could feel the strain on his arms. Shaking his head, he looked at them, his hood still obscuring his face partially. "Demigods, I pity you. It's sad, you know, to be buried underneath a building."

He dropped it onto the two demigods.

As the dust settled, he only then realized that he also accidentally buried Clade as well. He closed his eyes and was surprised to sense one thing alive. He raised a few large pieces of drywall and saw that Clade had miraculously survived because he managed to somehow role under a table, which stopped things from flattening him. Perseus reached down and dragged Clade from underneath.

Reaching an area to prop Clade up, he pulled out his communicator, and a minute later the figure of an officer appeared. "Kurugi, Send a shuttle to my coordinates for pickup."

"Yes, sir."

As he cut the communicator off, he turned to the pile of rubble. He frowned. Perseus thought they would've at least survived a bit longer.

oo0oo

Piper was not having a good day. Well, she didn't even know if it was day time. Judging from the number of meals that the guards fed her, she estimated that it was around a day after Percy revealed himself to her that he was still alive and was, in fact, a Sith. Or something.

She shuddered. Piper didn't know what to think. She understood that their planet was being invaded by the 'Galactic Empire', she understood that she was now a prisoner in a spaceship, but one thing that still shook her was the fact that Percy was still here, and alive.

Everything seemed so confusing now. She remembered the day when Percy was executed clearly. All demigods from the prophecy of seven were there, except Leo, Leo who sacrificed himself for defeating Gaea. The Gods were all seated at their thrones, and Percy was in the middle of the throne room, handcuffed. In the end, he was thrown off of Olympus.

_But why, though?_ A voice said in the back of her mind. She frowned. Now that she thought about it, why _did_ they attempt to kill him? If she remembered correctly Zeus sort of just… said that he should be killed, and everyone agreed. She frowned, trying to remember what information or evidence Zeus presented… we, the only thing she could remember was Hecate, goddess of Magic and the Mist was there.

Wait, what? Hecate? She wasn't a major Olympian, so why was she there?

Piper was interrupted from her deep thinking when the cell door opened, revealing two white armor-clad stormtroopers. "Come with us." One of them said, his voice emotionless.

"Why?"

"You're being relocated."

"Back to Earth?" She asked hopefully.

"To Coruscant."

Piper felt like she had been punched in the gut. Coruscant? Percy said that was another planet!

"W- what? But I can't go to another planet!"

The second trooper pulled out some high tech-looking handcuffs and roughly attached them to her hands. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her out the small cell. As they walked down the long, dark hall, Piper stared blankly ahead. She was being transported to another planet and was probably _never_ going to see anyone again. What about her husband, Jason, or their only daughter, Rose? They reached the round elevator and took it down to the hangar bay.

Piper didn't normally didn't leave her cell, no, she had never left her cell, so seeing all the high tec space ships, stormtroopers and other space things made her eyes open in awe.

"What's that thing?" She pointed at a funny-looking spaceship. It had two large plates on each side and a round sphere-shaped cockpit in the middle.

"A TIE fighter."

"Oh."

The two troopers marched her two a white ship which she remembered from when she was abducted from Earth. A… Lambda shuttle, if she wasn't mistaken.

An Imperial officer decked out in a grey officers uniform stepped forward. "I can take her from here."

The two troops nodded, then turned and left.

The officer looked at her, then motioned with his head to come aboard. Frowning, she climbed up the ramp and sat down in a seat. A stormtrooper inside sat down in the seat next to her. He pulled out a small pistol sized gun and pointed it in front of him. A small blue bolt of lighting sparked at the tip. It was some sort of taser.

He turned to her, even though he was wearing a helmet, she could tell he was smirking. "Don't try anything." Was all he said.

She merely nodded and looked outside towards the hangar bay. The officer was talking to another officer, and other than that, no one else was there. She debated making a run for it but thought better. Where would she even go? She was inside a giant spaceship, after all.

The officer returned on-board. "Well, Miss Grace." He said. "We hope you enjoy your new cell on Coruscant. Don't worry, I believe you might have a cellmate. Perhaps a murderer?"

Piper just glared in response.

**A/N - Hope you guys like where the story is going so far. If you enjoy the story, fav, follow, yadayada. Any questions? If so, please feel free to PM me. Also, review your thoughts in the review sections. Constructive criticism is not frowned upon. **

**Thanks, **


	7. Ashes

**A/N - Hey guys. This is definitely not my strongest chapter, but oh well. **

There were no windows on board the shuttle transporting Piper, so she couldn't see anything. She didn't even know how long they were flying for. A few hours, perhaps? Maybe five.

Regardless, when they arrived on Coruscant, Piper was amazed by what she saw.

In all directions, tall, futuristic skyscrapers loomed above smaller buildings, and in organized rows, small spaceships and hover vehicles traveled in different directions, like roads, but in the air. She remembered Percy saying that the whole planet was a city. Maybe that was why she didn't see a single green spot. Anywhere.

But where she was didn't seem at all like a prison. It was another elegant skyscraper, with shiny metal walls, and hundreds of windows. They were on a landing platform that came out of the side of the building, like a branch sprouting from a tree trunk.

The platform was round, and a large group of Imperials stormtroopers marched from the building to meet them. "We'll take the prisoner from here." The trooper in the lead of the escort said.

The officer guarding Piper nodded, then roughly shoved her towards the troopers. "Watch it!" She said angrily. The trooper ignored her. They began walking towards the entrance of the building, and Piper glanced back to see the shuttle leaving.

"So… This doesn't look like a prison. Is it really a prison?"

"It's a prison disguised as a luxury apartment, so nobody attempts to rescue any prisoners inside, because they don't know it's a prison."

"What's the name?"

"Classified. However, I can tell you it's for housing high-threat level criminals and terrorists, so you'll fit right in."

"What? High-level threat? Me?"

The troopers laughed. "Don't think we haven't read your report. You're a witch."

She was offended, and if she could move her hands, she would've slapped the trooper who said that. "_Excuse me_? A witch?"

"As I said, we know your powers. The report specifically said, 'Dangerous prisoner capable of manipulating minds with her voice.' Which is why, miss Grace, we have special modifications to our armor to resist your power."

Another trooper piped in. "Besides, if you somehow managed to get passed us, you would have to get through intelligent robotic turrets, and durasteel blast doors thick enough to block missiles."

She stared at the floor as she continued to walk down the hallway. She had debated using Charmspeak multiple times before. The first time was Percy when he interrogated her aboard the Star Destroyer. But she didn't do it, only because she feared that he was too powerful. Aso, his force-choke thing scared her. The second time was when the guards were transporting her to the shuttle. She didn't do it, because, honestly, what could she do? Sure, after making the guards forget she existed, she couldn't Charmspeak every person on the gigantic ship. And on the shuttle, she debated using it but thought better of it. If she managed to somehow get rid of the Imperial guards, and manage to fly the ship, where would she go? Back to Earth? No, the Star Destroyers would surely intercept her.

Her power had never seemed so useless before.

She looked up only when she noticed that she was in an elevator. As it went down what Piper assumed were hundreds of stories, she noticed something.

"This elevator is made of glass." She said, an eyebrow raised. The elevator was glass, including the floor. The walls forming the elevator tunnel were black, which made it harder for her to realize.

Suddenly, they reached the exit and stepped out.

Piper gasped.

The room they were in was large- no, _gigantic_. If she guessed, the whole room was around four two five football fields long, and when she looked down from her platform, her eyes widened almost comically.

The room went down. Like, two Star Destroyers down. It had a round wall, with yellow spots everywhere on the wall. "This is insane." She said, still looking around. The platform started moving. Apparently, it was some sort of floating platform. The glass elevator went down in the middle of the room (More like giant cavern), and Piper finally realized the brilliance behind this. The floating platform was the only way to get to and from the elevator, so without it, you would be stuck in the large cell cavern with no way to get out.

The guards stopped in front of a cell labeled: 'CELL 213008'. The yellow spot was a yellow plasma shield, which acted as the door. The trooper piloting the platform pressed some buttons on the command console, and the plasma shield slowly disappeared to reveal the gloomiest looking cell she had ever seen.

It was small, small enough to make a person go insane. There were two metal benches that Piper assumed were beds, and in a corner was a whole with a metal lid the was covering it. A toilet, perhaps? On the ceiling was a small bright light that flickered ever so often.

The stormtroopers shoved her in, and she fell onto the cold, metal floor, scraping her knees as she fell. Then, the shield appeared again, and she was surrounded by silence.

She slowly sat up and looked around. She was supposed to have a cellmate, but there was nobody-

"Who are you?"

Piper almost jumped in surprise. "Where are you?" The daughter of Aphrodite questioned.

"Down here, you idiot." The voice as coming from underneath a bench.

Piper looked down. A woman crawled out from underneath and stood up. Piper did a one-over of the girl. She seemed about her age, maybe younger. Twenty? She had tanned skin, amber-colored eyes, and a brown, messy, pixie cut. The girl was wearing an orange prison jumpsuit. Even though she was wearing it, she could tell the girl was fit.

She held out her hand. "Mira Shif ." She said as Piper shook her hand. "Piper. Piper Grace."

Mira pointed to underneath the other bench. "Your jumpsuit is under the bench. You should probably put it on."

"Why should I?"

Mira chuckled. "Because, girl, On the first day here I didn't put it on, and when the guards found out, they beat me up. Also, they burn your clothes the next day. I think it's an obedience test or something."

Grumbling, Piper decided to believe Mira. She seemed like the type of person to not lie, even if she was technically still a stranger. Mira lied down this time on top of the bench as Piper took off her jacket. "Wait, so they destroy _all_ my clothes?"

"Not all. They don't take your underwear, so you get to keep your bra and stuff."

"Ah, good."

oo0oo

For the next full day, Piper spent it sat down on the bench. She didn't talk much to Mira, as she spent the whole day sleeping. So when she woke up, Piper was relieved.

Mira looked at Piper curiously. "So, what're you in for?"

"No idea."

Mira grinned. "Nonsense. Most people here have done big things, like murder, blowing things up, terrorism, blah, blah, blah, so what did you do?"

"I already said! Nothing."

Mira huffed. "Fine. Do you know what your report said?"

"The guards said I was a witch."

She winced. "Ouch. Why?"

Should she tell her? Piper debated it in her head. She was on another planet, and the odds of being able to escape from this place were slim. The guards that gave her her lunch a few hours earlier even said she would probably die of old age here, so she saw no reason to not say.

"I have this ability called Charmspeak. Basically, I can make people do things just by saying it. For example, if I tried hard enough, I could get someone to lend me their spaceship."

Mira's eyes widened. "Really? Wow, that's awesome! I wished I had some cool power like that."

Piper laughed dryly. If only Mira knew how useless Charmspeak was compared to other things she had seen, like the force. Mira crossed her arms. "You know, saying that you got in here because of magical powers is cooler than saying what I did."

"What did you do?"

"I'm in here for theft of illegal weapons, destruction of an Imperial outpost, and the first-degree murder of twenty Imperial Stormtroopers."

Piper's jaw dropped. "Y-you're a terrorist!"

Mira grinned. "Close. I'm a rebel."

Rebel. Piper had heard of that before. "Rebel… Hey, like rebel that rebels against the Empire?"

"Yup." She frowned. "There are many small rebellion groups, but I've heard rumors that leaders of certain planets want to organize the creation of a large organization intent on destroying the Empire."

Piper nodded. "I think Percy mentioned rebels once."

"Who?"

"Oh, you don't know him? You know, the Sith leader, has a red lightsaber- "

Mira jumped up and grabbed Piper's shoulders so fast Piper didn't react on time. "_You've talked to Perseus_?"

"Uh… Yeah?"

"_And you didn't try to kill him_?"

"Well I was a prisoner, so I really couldn't- "

Mira let go of Piper and literally punched the wall. "Damn! You could've killed him! You could've saved millions!"

"W- what?"

Mira turned to Piper, a crazed look in her eyes. "Piper…" She said as calmly as she could. "Have you ever heard of the Antar Atrocity?"

"No… I'm not familiar with this Galaxy…"

"Piper, Perseus is responsible for genociding the population of Antar 4! He killed thousands!"

The daughter of Aphrodite didn't know what to say. Or think. "Mira, I'm sorry, but my knowledge of the Galaxy is limited. I come from Earth. Have you heard of it?"

Mira frowned. "Oh! Of course, then. Of course, you don't know _anything_."

Piper flinched. Another reason she felt useless: She didn't even know what or where she was in this Galaxy. Mira sighed. "Well then, I guess you need a history lesson." Mira clasped her hands together.

"Well, let's start with the _Republic_, shall we?"

oo0oo

The moment the Sith lifted the Big House towards them, Nico knew they had greatly underestimated his powers.

He barely heard what the Sith said after (Something about it being pathetic), all he knew was that he had probably a split second before him and Jason were squashed. Quickly, he grabbed Jason's wrist, and dove into a shadow cast by one table, just as the debris and rubble came crashing down onto the Dining Pavilion.

Nico shadow traveled them to the first place that popped into his mind. Chicago.

Why he picked that, he didn't know. But when the two demigods appeared, they instantly realized something was wrong. Nico looked around him in all directions. They were in an alley, so he expected to see two skyscrapers and cars on the road, but instead, he saw two destroyed skyscrapers and a road filled with burnt, destroyed and broken cars.

The two ran into the street. It was a nightmare, that was what Nico thought this was. What was the once-proud city of Chicago was now a wasteland. All the skyscrapers and buildings were destroyed as if giant missiles had been fired into each one. The roads were filled with rubble from buildings, destroyed cars, and bodies. Hundreds upon hundreds of bodies. It was like a nuclear bomb had been dropped without warning.

Nico felt like puking. He looked down and saw the charred body of a woman, who had two dark burn marks on her head, signs of where she was shot by a laser. "Sith… It's all the Sith and his army's fault."

Jason clenched his fists. "Nico. We better get moving. We have to reach Camp Jupiter to let everyone know we're safe."

Nico nodded blankly, still staring at the carnage around him. War. Nico understood that. He had fought in the Titan war in manhattan, and there he had seen destruction, casualties, and death.

But this?

This was a massacre. He could feel the death in the air, and he knew that probably no one survived. He saw something on the ground that made him gasp. It was the corpse of a small child, only five or six, lying on his stomach, looking like he was trying to run away. His back was peppered with wounds, and dried blood was on his hair.

At that moment, he wanted to kill every last stupid Stormtrooper and Sith on the planet.

Jason was walking away, his face calm. "How are you ok with this?" Nice questioned, incredulous.

"I'm not."

"Then how are you so… so calm!"

"I've learned to hide emotions during my training with the Legion, you know." He finished darkly.

Nico walked silently after that.

**A/N - So yeah. This chapter is unedited, so sorry for any errors. Anyway, I'll try to respond to any questions and reviews. **

**REVIEW!**


	8. The Storm Brewing

The military base of the local population was in utter ruin.

The large grey buildings, all fortified with turrets, guard posts, and barbed fences, were all in flames. All over the large compound, bodies of dead soldiers were strewn across the crater-filled ground. It was a massacre. And above it all, hovering proudly over the destroyed base, was the Imperial Star Destroyer _Ruthless_.

Captain TK-43456, or, as his fellow soldiers called him, Fel, was walking towards the main building of the base, observing the dead human soldiers while carrying his E-11 blaster. On his flanks, to dust covered stormtroopers walked along with him. "This was the final base of those pesky Earth soldiers?" Fel asked, as they marched through a hole in the burning wall, and walking into the base.

"Yes, captain. Although we estimate that there are still several hundred soldiers and enemy armour in the surrounding lands."

Fel nodded. "Good. Defeating the remainder of this army will prove to be no challenge. I must say, I was very shocked by the low number of resistance from the locals."

They walked into a large room, with was filled with destroyed screens, computers, and dead military leaders. A giant flag with red and white stripes with stars hung limp on the wall, ripped.

"Captain, I believe the reason for that is because the planet is divided into smaller countries, which all do not cooperate with each other."

"I see. And we've been destroying the army of one such nation?"

"I presume yes, captain."

Fel looked down at a dead Earthling. He had been shot at least five times in the chest, and the left side of his face was covered in blood. It was like someone had smashed a hammer a hundred times. "Weaklings." He said. Then, the captain and his guards all walked out of the command room, leaving the dead bodies alone.

**oo0oo**

"Come on, just a little longer and then we can return to the fort!" Reyna yelled encouragingly to the Roman soldiers.

Ever since the arrival of the campers from Camp Half-Blood two months ago, and the invaders from space, she had ordered defences to be set up. All along both sides of the Little Tiber river and on the outsides of the Pomerian line she had ordered the placements of thousands of traps, incase of any attack.

"Praetor!"

Reyna turned around to see Jonathan Dolton, a new legionnaire in the Legion. "Ma'am we've finished setting up traps in the area you specified."

"Good. I think that should be enough for today."

Jonathan nodded, then turned and trudged back towards his fellow Cohort. She pitied him. He was very new, only being made a member of the Third Cohort a week ago. And while the Legion did train for battle, this kind of battle was not something he had trained for. She didn't want to think about it, but if the space empire attacked the camp, which she knew they would, he would probably be among the hundreds to die.

A drop of water landed on her shoulder, and then soon it was pouring.

An unusual amount of rain.

In a matter of minutes, the light drizzle turned into something like a hurricane, and the water droplets even stung if they hit the exposed parts of skin.

"Cohorts!" She began to yell as thunder exploded in the distant sky, as if Jupiter was angry. "Return to base!"

Soon, legionnaires began jogging into formation, picking up tools, and walking towards the city of New Rome, and then eventually the barracks and the Via Principalis. "Where is this rain coming from?" Reyna asked herself, as the rain continued to beat down on them.

"Perhaps Jupiter is angry at the invaders." The voice of Frank Zhang, the second praetor said from her left. He had just returned from setting up some sort of landmine, and his once shiny armor was covered in mud and dirt.

"I hope that is the case, and not that he's angry at _us_."

Frank shrugged. "Why would he? It's not like we did anything to upset him, right?"

Reyna didn't answer. She thought about everything the camp had done, and couldn't think of anything. "No, I don't think we did."

Frank sighed in relief. "Well, that's good news. But, what are we going to do about the refugees from Camp Half-Blood? They can't stay in tents forever, right?"

Up ahead, Reyna could see the wooden walls of the fort. "To be honest, Frank, I have no idea. This is all so confusing. We don't even know if the American army is fighting, or if they've already lost."

"Regardless of the government's status, I think we should keep sending out scout and sabotage parties."

For the past few weeks, Reyna, Chiron, and some other high ranking officers decided that small strike teams and scouting parties should made to combat the invaders, just to show that we could retaliate, even though we were inferior to them in every way. Some very successful raids against outposts even managed to steal valuable supplies and destroy important targets. Like when a few days ago, Sara Conrad and her team managed to steal steal crates which carried approximately a hundred firearms and other tech. Reyna had ordered the Vulcan and even some Hephaestus campers to study them.

"They don't actually shoot _lasers._" Jake Mason, a camper from Camp Half-Blood told her one day. "They actually contain converted energy-rich gas that gets turned into a glowing particle beam that can melt through things. Genius technology, if you ask me."

"Hm. Perhaps we should equip some of our elite with these weapons." Reyna pondered.

"Maybe. But that would mean we would need to give others extra training."

"Anything that gets us an advantage over the enemy is a win in my book."

Even though the strike teams have been doing decent damage, deep down, Reyna knew that the odds of victory were slim. As the legionnaires marched towards their own barracks, Reyna and Frank entered the Principia. The large hall always impressed her. On the ceiling, the mosaic of Romulus and Remus shimmered in the light of torches and braziers, the polished marble floor went well with the velvet curtained walls, and the long table with it's two praetorian chairs stood proudly. A blonde haired girl was standing by the table, looking down at a large paper. She turned, and stormy grey eyes met Reyna's piercing black ones.

"Annabeth? What are you doing in here?"

The daughter of Athena smiled. "Sorry, Reyna, but I was just curious about the papers on the table."

Reyna and Frank walked forward to see what Annabeth was looking at. It was a map of Camp Jupiter in its entirety, a map drawn by the artist K. LeFaiver. "Why are you looking at this map Annabeth? You know there are more detailed ones on the table." She nodded. "Yeah, I know. But this wasn't what I was originally looking at. I was looking at this." She picked up a paper with lots of words written on it. As soon as Reyna read the title, she knew exactly what it was.

"'Jon Karmalie's mission report'." Frank read off for everyone. His face darkened.

Annabeth crossed her arms and looked at the two praetors. "I know, I'm not part of Camp Jupiter, not technically, but how come no one has heard of this?"

Reyna glanced at Frank before looking back at Annabeth. "Well… Well, his team was sent on a recon mission. They were supposed to see if there were any enemies nearby. There were, apparently. They were caught, and, well, we don't know."

"And how do you guys know that?"

"There was one survivor. Grace Pullam, she's in the infirmary right now. She barely got back alive. The guards found her, almost bleeding to death."

"And how does the camp not know about this?" Annabeth questioned further.

Frank spoke before Reyna opened her mouth again. "We didn't want the camp to here about this bad news, it would ruin the morale of the troops."

Annabeth was silent. She frowned. "Well… That's probably what I would do, if I was praetor." And like that, she somberly walked out of the hall.

**oo0oo**

Three more days went by in the tiny prison block, and Piper felt like she was going crazy. All she could do was sit on her bench, walk in a tiny circle, and worry about her husband and everyone else on Earth. The most interesting thing about the cell was that Piper realized that she could fit in the toilet. Literally. The toilet really was just a whole in the ground with a cover over it, after all. It was a tight fit, but she was certain she could go down it. Regardless, Piper was still bored out of her mind.

"You know, you should try sleeping." Mira said one day.

Piper cracked her knuckles. "I've _tried_. But I, unlike you, can't sleep for twenty-three hours a day!"

Mira, who was, coincidently lying down, just smirked slightly. "Well, just wait a few more minutes. It's almost time."

Piper glanced at her cellmate. "For what?"

Mira sat up slowly, and rubbed her eyes. "Tell you what, Piper. You wanna go back to Earth, right?"

Piper nodded.

"And what are you going to do, once you get back?"

Piper opened her mouth, but didn't speak. She realised what Mira was saying. Once she got back to Earth, what _would_ she do? It was overrun by stormtroopers, and she would probably be either killed, or brought back to a prison. And everyone else… what would _they _do?

"I- I don't know."

Mira nodded. "Well, I got- "

She stopped mid-sentence, glancing at the cell door. A stormtrooper on his levitating platform was in front of the cell, holding a small plate. He held it out, waiting for someone to grab it. Piper, as she was already standing, took it quickly. There were two pieces of round bread, and two small containers of water. She gave one piece of bread and a container of water to Mira.

Before leaving, the stormtrooper said something odd. "Beautiful weather, isn't it?"

Piper blnked quizzically. She glanced at the stormtrooper, who was looking directly at Mira.

Mira nodded slowly. "Yeah, wonderful."

The trooper left without another word.

Piper crossed her arms. "So, you going to explain what that was all about?"

Mira stood up and held the bread in her hand. She gently ripped the bread in half, and to Piper's astonishment, pulled out a scrap of paper.

"Paper?" Piper questioned.

Mira nodded excitedly. "Piper, remember these numbers: 4, 3, 2, and 45."

"Uh, ok?"

Mira then proceeded to eat the paper and her bread. The daughter of Aphrodite then watched her walk over to the toilet, open the lid, and beckon Piper over. "Ok, Piper. This is gonna sound gross, but get down here."

"_Excuse me?_"

"It's our only way to escape this place!"

"Escape? I don't know what's going on!"

"We're escaping, idiot!"

"Through the toilet?"

"Look, do you want to leave now, or stay here till you die of old age in a tiny cell?"

"Option one?"

"Ok! You gotta go first, alright? Once you're entirely down, it should get easier to squeeze through. It'll be like a long, long slide. Once you reach the bottom, you should be able to crawl through. Wait for me down there, ok?"

Piper gulped. She sat down in front of the toilet and looked down. It was a long, dark, empty pit with brown walls. It looked like it went straight to Tartarus. Which, in this case, was where all the urine and feces went. It smelled horrible, as well.

"Hurry!"

Piper held her breath, and scooted down into the dark tunnel known as the toilet.

Her eyes were closed the whole way down. Her body was hitting the walls, and she could feel slimy wetness through her orange jumpsuit. She was glad that her speed made it hard for her to smell the disgusting smell. When she hit the bottom, Piper landed in a pile of poop. Infront of her, a round crawl space was waiting. Now, the smell was deadly.

She had to crawl on all fours if she wanted to get through this.

She looked down at what she was still sitting in. Then, she vomited.

It took Piper a few minutes to crawl several feet into the small tunnel and yell for Mira. The rebel came sliding down, a few minutes later. Mira crawled towards Piper, and motioned with her head to keep crawling forward. "Mira! What next?"

Piper couldn't turn her head around to see her friend. "If we keep going straight, it'll lead right into the trash compacters. Once we're there, my accomplice should be waiting to help us escape. Actually, I think we're here now."

Piper saw bright light at the end of the tunnel. Escape! She quickened her crawl.

"Look out!" Mira yelled from somewhere behind her.

"Look out for what?" Suddenly, Piper fell face first downward, into dirty water. She resurfaced a second later, gagging and spitting out sewer water. She cursed. There was about a meter of air in between the tunnel and the garbage. Mira came down into the compacter a moment later without splashing face first. The rebel stood. Mira's orange jumpsuit was now an ugly mix of brown, orange, a some other weird substance that almost made her vomit again. Her suit probably looked just as bad.

Mira trudged through the garbage-water to the other side of the room, where a metal door sat, with no handle. She knocked three times, then a fourth, two seconds later.

Then, the door slid open, and a stormtrooper stood, his blaster pointed right at them.

**A/N - Sorry for any spelling****mistakes**


	9. Unmasked

**AU: Chapter nine. I don't think I've said this yet, but I recommend reading this in page size ****1/2, so it feels more like a real book. **

As Perseus looked out at the destroyed skyline of New York, he realized that Zeus had stopped wreaking havoc across the city.

The rain had stopped, and the flood had gone down. The earthquakes and hurricanes had stopped. Also, mining operations for the kyber crystals were almost finished. They started digging right in the middle of Bryant Park, in Midtown Manhattan. The hole was quite deeper than the train and subway lines, and it even cut right through electrical pipes and others. Now, approximately two weeks after landing in New York, they were excavating a landmine of shiny green kyber crystal. The Sith Lord was honestly quite surprised by the fact that no mortal had ever discovered it. Another thing he was surprised by was the Empire State Building.

Or more specifically, Olympus, and it's godly residents.

They were oddly silent, and every time he openly provoked him, they did nothing. When he assaulted Camp Half-Blood, he assumed there would be some sort of resistance from the gods, but no. Nothing. Not even a slight aura of a godly deity. Regardless, of whether they would or would not attack him, he still intended to cripple the god's only army, the demigods. Perseus guessed that all the campers had fled to Camp Jupiter, and he intended to get his revenge on them.

"_How could you, Percy? You were supposed to destroy the Giants, not join them!" _

"_I thought you were my friend! But I was wrong!"_

"_I hate you!" _

The shattering of glass snapped him back to reality. The voices of his old friends ceased to exist, and in front of him, the large window of his chamber was shattered. He looked down at his fist, only to realize that he had accidentally channeled the force to destroy it. He sighed. Perseus needed something to do other than stand around, watching workers dig a giant hole. Walking out of his quarters, he headed out of the base camp and towards a group of scout troopers. "You there!" He called out to the captain of the squad. "Designation?"

"TK-228, sir!"

"Are you heading on a mission now?"

"Yes sir. To the outskirts of the city."

"Good, prepare me a speeder bike."

The trooper nodded, and Perseus followed him to a brown 74-Z speeder. Perseus mounted it and tested the handlebar grip. "Is everyone ready?" He called out to the ten scout troopers, all on their bikes. "Let's go!"

The second he pushed the handlebars forward, the engine roared to life, and then he was zooming down the ruined road, with his troops behind him in close formation. The strong, cold wind was refreshing. Perseus couldn't risk looking around as he zoomed passed the ruined skeletons of skyscrapers and buildings. He was no fool. These bikes could go around 500 kilometers an hour, and one fatal glance could be your death. Perseus looked up and saw the entrance to the Lincoln Tunnel. At the end of the tunnel would be New Jersey, territory that the Empire technically didn't control or operate in. Admiral Vel's fleet _had_ ordered small groups of stormtroopers around the continent, taking over strategic parts of the area.

The tunnel was long and dark, and at the end he could see bright light.

Then he frowned. They were obscure, but he swore he could see small brown dots moving around in the light. As the group sped forward, a loud roar was heard.

The realization of what was going to happen set in on him. He instantly pulled the handlebars back, making his speeder stop immediately, letting the other bikes go on ahead. On his speeder, he watched as the rest of the squad made their way out into the light…

_BOOM!_

A burst of orange fire lit up the end of the tunnel, reducing his squad to nothing.

Slowly, he rode his speeder forward, until he was just in front of the flames. He hopped off, and looked at his belt, checking to see if his lightsaber was there- it was. With a small flick of his wrist, the flames dispersed in front of him, giving him a walkway to the other side.

"Hello there, Perseus."

The sith stopped walking and slowly turned around. Standing in front of the fire was a familiar being which he wished he would never see again.

"Hello, Kampê."

The monstrous ex-jailer of Kronos, stood there, a deadly blade in one hand, and a devilish smirk on her grotesque face. Suddenly, monsters began emerging all around him, all holding weapons. Perseus stood calmly, staring at Kampê with slight curiosity.

"Kampê? It has been a while, hasn't it?"

The monster hissed. "Yes, filthy demigod, it has. And last I heard, you were banished!"

Perseus tensed.

"Yes, Perseus, banished, and abandoned by all your precious demigod _friends_\- "

The sith yelled, clenching his fists. The memories of his old life flashed in front of him. Slowly, he looked back up at Kampê, who was slowly inching forward. "Kampê, I will say this once. Surrender, and leave me alone."

She laughed, a horrible sound, as if she were choking on acid. "Or what?"

"This."

He raised both of his hands high into the air, and suddenly all of the monsters around him excluding Kampê started levitating and writhing as if some external force was twisting their limbs and contorting them. Then, he balled his hands, and instantly all the monsters crumpled to the ground, dead. He glanced at the dead monsters curiously. Instead of turning to dust as he remembered them to do, they just lay there, like dead mortal bodies. Igniting his lightsaber, he pulled a dead monster corpse and ran his blade through it. All that happened was a giant wound caused by the blade.

"Very interesting. It appears, Kampê, that when using my new powers, monsters don't die and don't go back to Tartarus."

Kampê glanced at the monster corpses and looked back at Perseus. She growled and pulled her two weapons- two glowing scimitars- from her back. "Maybe, Perseus. But you will still _never_ defeat me!"

Perseus slowly grinned. She was nervous. He could see it in her eyes. He pointed his red blade at her. "Then let us fight, Kampê."

The monster leader roared, and charged him, swinging her blades with deadly speed. She swung her blades at him, and he barely dodged, jumping to the side. He forgot just how fast and deadly she was. He attempted to slash her, but with both blades, she deflected it. Their blades were locked in position, and sparks flew from the meeting point of the blades. Kampê opened her mouth to speak. Only up close could he see how sharp her teeth were.

"Perseus… It seems you haven't improved."

"You think?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a tree. Using his free hand, he ripped the tree out of the ground, and threw it at himself, hoping to hit Kampê. The two jumped away from the tree just as it impacted against the pavement. The sith jumped onto the tree, his cape billowing behind him. Kampê was standing only a few meters away from the tree, golden blood pouring out of a wound. Perseus held his lightsaber in a defensive stance. "Kampê. I think I have won this fight. I have the high ground, after all."

She slowly started to move forward.

"Don't try it."

She growled and somehow leaped up at him with extreme speed, her blades ready to kill. But in the end, she wouldn't be able to, as before she could, Perseus threw his blade at her, cutting her left arm off. He took a step to the side, and Kampê fell onto the tree trunk with a loud _CRACK_. She was writhing in pain. Perseus almost felt bad for her. A sudden memory flashed before him. He was standing in a prison, with- with Tyson and… and _Annabeth_-

"_No_!" He yelled, clutching his head with one hand. "_I will never, _ever _make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."_ He hit the side of his head. Why were the voices coming back now?

"_You drool when you- " _He screamed, his head being invaded by past memories that he had been able to suppress for so long.

He looked down at Kampê, who was slowly standing up. His vision tunneled. All he could see now was kampê, and he was going to destroy her. With the force, he lifted her up high above the ground, and with all his strength, slammed her into the ground.

And again.

And again.

The voices cleared from his head, and he stopped slamming the monster into the ground. He walked up to her form, which was currently lying in a small crater. She was breathing faintly, but her eyes were closed. "Perseus… You… have not defeated me yet…"

Perseus responded with a question. "How did you know my identity?"

Kampê laughed, blood coming out of her snake-like mouth. "My spies are everywhere. And- " She coughed up more blood. "And we monsters aren't the only ones who know now."

"_What_?"

With her un-severed arm, she pointed up at the sky, where a shape was flying away, towards the sunset. A pegasus with a rider on it's back. He ignited his blade. "A _demigod_!" Kampê laughed. Her last laugh, as Perseus raised his blade above her face, and brought it down.

An hour later, back at the base, the first thing he noticed was a new imperial troop transport ship, sitting in the middle of the landing pad. He walked up to it. Two stormtroopers noticed him and nodded respectfully. "Sir, we were not notified, but- "

Suddenly, the ramp lowered, and Perseus's eyes widened. Standing there were four stormtroopers. But these troopers were different. They had armour as dark as space, with blue Imperial crest markings on their helmets, chest pieces, and shoulder plates.

"Lord Perseus." The first of the troopers said with a polite nod. "Glacier squad, also known as Perseus's personal squad, reporting for duty, sir!"

**oo0oo**

Meanwhile, on the other side of the country, a lone pegasus rider desperately battled a furious rainstorm on his way to Camp Jupiter. He had information, information that would change the war for everyone.

**Stay tuned for chapter 10! Also, a review would be appreciated. **


End file.
